


He Knows Her Well

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Captain's Wife [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Vash gets herself in a bind and the only person that can get her out of it is Jean Luc Picard.<br/>-<br/>Written for prompt #10 at "dove_drabbles" “Make someday today”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knows Her Well

**Title:** He Knows Her Well  
**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
**Fandom** Star Trek: Next Generation  
**Beta:** none  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** (all lengths welcome)  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Written for prompt #10 at  “Make someday today”  
**Summary:** Vash gets herself in a bind and the only person that can get her out of it is Jean Luc Picard. 

** He Knows Her Well **  
All was quiet on aboard the Enterprise until the ensign at the com station said. “Captain, there is an unmarked shuttle coming on an intercept course.” 

“Hail them.” Captain Jean Luc Picard stood up and walked toward the view screen.

“Sir, the shuttle is hailing us. They are asking to speak to you directly.” The ensign told him. 

“On screen.” Picard pulled on his uniform top 

On the main viewer, Vash smiled at him. “Hello Jean Luc. Have you missed me?” 

“Vash, I thought I would see you again someday.” Picard starts to smile then remembers where he is.

“Why not make someday today? Permission to come aboard, Captain.” Vash said. 

“Bring your shuttle into our shuttle bay. I will meet you there. Picard out.” Picard knew there was trouble coming because Vash always brought some with her. 

“May I remind the Captain, we have a rendezvous in less than six hours?” Will Riker said. There was a hint of amusement in his voice. He knew that Vash was the only person that could distract his Captain from the duty of running his ship. 

“I am well aware, Number One.” Picard said right before the turbo lift doors closed. 

Riker and Deanna Troi exchanged amused looks as soon as the doors were closed. Things were about to get interesting.

Picard wondered where she had been. It had been a while since she had crossed his path. He had heard that she had been in a tight spot on Andor but he never heard the outcome of it. 

By the time Picard got to the shuttle bay, Vash was just coming through the doors. A Security officer was shadowing her as she came out into the corridor.   

“Well, well. A personal greeting from the Captain.” Vash teased. She threw her bag over her shoulder.

Picard waved off the security officer and smiled at her. He took a moment to take in the form fitting slacks and low cut top she was wearing. 

Vash noticed his gaze and smiled. “Same old Jean Juc.” 

Picard blushed at being caught. “Let's so somewhere we can talk. You can tell me who you are running from this time.” 

“I'm not running from anyone. I'm running to you, Jean Luc.” Vash slipped her arm through his. 

“I would really like to believe that but I know better.” Picard grinned. 

“Can't a girl change her ways?” Vash gave his arm a squeeze. 

“Hmmm.” Picard was dubious but he had missed her. He decided to play along. 

They walked to his quarters and went inside. Vash put her bag on the floor and plopped down on the sofa. 

Picard went to the replicator. “Earl grey, hot.” He looked over at Vash with a questioning look.  

“Oh Vulcan spice tea, extra sweet.” Vash said with a grin.

Picard instructed the replicator and came to sit with her. He put the tea on the table. 

“Now the truth Vash.” Picard said. 

“You know me all too well. I had a little trouble with a Orion trader.” Vash smiled and snuggled close to Picard. “He thinks I was misrepresenting the value of the artifact I sold him.” 

“Did you?” Picard knew she was trying to distract him from the issue. 

“Maybe just a little.” Vash admitted. 

“Hmmm. How did I know? Some things never change.” Picard. 

Vash laughed. She turned his face toward hers and kissed him. 

Picard knew that he was like putty in her hands. He returned the kiss and eased her down on the sofa. His hands explored her as his tongue parted her lips. The kiss ended and Picard looked at her. 

“How much of a head start did you have?” Picard asked. 

“I'm not sure.” Vash said as she ran her fingers over his head. 

The ship shuddered. Picard gave her an admonishing look as he hit the chirping com badge on his chest.. 

“Captain, there is an Orion trader firing on us. He says he demands to be compensated.” Riker's voice said over the com.  

“On my way.” Picard hit the badge again and looked at her. “You will give him what he asks.” 

Vash sighed. “I will. Will you give me what I want then?”

“What is it that you want, Vash?” Picard stood and straightened his uniform. 

“You!” Vash gave him a provocative look.

Picard smiled. “You know I will.” He held out his hand to help her up.  He suddenly pulled her close to him and whispered. “I always will.”  

Vash picked up her bag and let Picard lead her out of his quarters. 

They got in the turbo lift and Picard held out his hand. “The bag?”   

She handed over the bag and he looked inside. There were two bars of gold pressed latinum. 

The ship shuddered again as weapons fire hit its mark.

“I’m not giving it all back to him. I have expenses.” Vash said. 

“How much did you overcharge him?” Picard looked at her. 

“I doubled the value of the piece. How was I supposed to know he would have it appraised?” Vash tried to feign innocence. 

Picard pulled out one of the bars and handed it to her. “Keep that but the rest is going back to him.” 

Vash pouted but it was no use. 

The turbo lift doors opened and Picard walked out on the bridge. “Open a channel.”

The com officer nodded.  
"This is Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise." 

The Orion trader came on the view screen. “Well I see she can tell the truth about something. I demand compensation. Picard, your wife charged me double for the object she was selling. What are you going to do about it?”

Picard turned around and gave a signal to cut the sound part of the transmission. He looked at Vash. “Wife?”

“He made a pass at me. I told him that I was married. When he asked what was my husband’s name, your name just popped out.” 

Riker snickered then silenced as he saw the captain glare at him. 

Picard signaled to resume the transmission. Picard turned around and faced the man on the view screen. “I apologize for my…wife. I will transport half of what she took from you.”

“Thank you, Picard. The screen went back. 

Picard waved to a young ensign. He handed the bag to him. “Take this and transport it to the man’s ship.”

“Yes sir.” The young man left the bridge with the bag.

“Damage report.” Picard rubbed his head.

“Minor damage to decks three and four and an EPS conduit has ruptured on deck five.” Data reported. 

“Can we still make the meeting on time, Data?” Picard asked.

“If we increase speed by .5 warp, we will be on time, Captain.” Data told him.

“Make it so.” Picard said. He grabbed Vash by the arm and pulled her toward the turbo lift. “I will be in my quarters having a chat with my ‘wife’.” 

“Yes Sir.” Riker said. 

The doors of the turbo lift shut and Riker looked at Deanna. “She is exactly the kind of wife he needs.”

“Why?” Deanna asked. 

“She is an adventure.” Riker said with a grin. 

“Question.” Data looked at Riker. “How is she an adventure?”

“Unpredictable and spontaneous not to mention fearless.” Riker said. “She will take him out of himself. She is the kind of woman a man never forgets. We all have one of those.”

Data nodded. Data thought back to Tasha in that moment. 

When the turbo lift doors opened, Picard pulled Vash along to his quarters. They had been silent since leaving the bridge. The door opened and he pulled her in.

“Jean Luc, I know you are angry with me.” Vash started to say when he released her arm.  “I never meant…..”

Picard kissed her. “You make me want to ….”

He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He kissed her neck and whispered. “You make me want to love you.” 


End file.
